


Movie Re-enactment

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Library Sex, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Hermione re-enact a scene from Atonement in their local library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Re-enactment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely inell who gave the prompt, “library”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“Kingsley!” Hermione hissed. “We can't...” But whatever objections the young witch was going to make, were swallowed as Kingsley kissed her and pushed her further within the stacks of the library. Hermione allowed herself to be manoeuvred and gasped as Kingsley's fingers pushed up her skirt and began to pull her tights and knickers down.

“Shhh, quiet,” Kingsley murmured as he bent to lick her neck. Then he pushed her up against the nearest stack of books attached to the wall and she scrabbled to undo his belt and pull his trousers down, desperate for him to touch her. They'd been teasing each other all through the Muggle film and she couldn't believe that she was going to let him re-enact _that_ scene right here, in a public library.

“What happens if we get caught?” Hermione whispered, holding on tightly to her lover’s shoulders.

“Then I’ll just apparate us away,” Kingsley replied, amused that Hermione hadn't thought of that herself. He'd obviously been even more of a distracting influence on her than he'd thought.

“Oh,” she replied, annoyed at herself. But annoyance soon turned to pleasure as Kingsley performed the sheathing spell then pushed himself inside of her. She bit her lip to stop from screaming, and playfully hit Kingsley on the arm as she saw his grin.

“Yes, dear?” he whispered.

“You're trying to make me...make the...noise...oh god, Kingsley, _move_....”

Kingsley stayed perfectly still a little while longer, but soon his legs were threatening to give way so he pulled out almost completely, before pushing back in. He quickly established a rhythm, Hermione's head falling back against the books as he sped up, wanting to send her over the edge before he followed. It didn't take long before her orgasm was rushing through her, the little whimpers that escaped her unawares pushing Kingsley to completion himself.

“Quiet!” a disembodied voice hissed from somewhere near the front of the library.

Kingsley and Hermione covered each other’s mouths with their hands, before the giggles could take them over. Blessed silence reigned before Hermione's legs twitched. Kingsley was still buried deep inside of her and while she'd been prepared to remain in this undignified position while an orgasm was on the horizon, now she just felt sticky and sore. She pushed ineffectually at Kingsley's shoulder until he realised what she wanted, and then he moved, slipping out of her and gently setting her back on the floor.

“I'm never watching another Muggle film with you again,” she told him, though there was no heat behind her words. Kingsley merely grinned and pulled up his trousers.

Hermione made a face then pulled her knickers and tights back up, and rearranged her skirt. Thank heavens they weren't due at Harry's for another few hours – at least she'd be able to go home for a shower and to get changed. She couldn’t bear to imagine what a sight she must look.

Kingsley confirmed her worst fears as he pulled some bits of dust from her bushy hair, which was sticking up in a very peculiar manner.

“Sorry,” he said, but he didn't look particularly contrite to her.

“No you’re not. I don't know what came over you.”

“Nothing to do with the way your hands started roaming during the opening credits?” Kingsley asked. Hermione blushed. “Come on, we need to get back.”

Hermione nodded. “Let's stop at the shops on the way home.”

“What for?” Kingsley asked, puzzled.

“There are a few other movies I think we should see.” She winked and Kingsley grinned. The next few days were going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
